With the rapid development of display technologies, display panels and display devices including the display panels are widely used. A display region of an existing display panel is provided with a plurality of types of signal lines, and a non-display region of the existing display panel is provided with a driver chip. All signal lines are electrically connected to respective signal terminals of the driver chip through respective connection lines on the non-display region so as to apply respective signals to the respective signal lines through the signal terminals, thereby realizing display function, touch function and pressure-sensing function and so on.
Since a width of a region occupied by the signal lines is larger than a width of the driver chip, and the connection lines are electrically insulated from each other (that is, a gap is present between any two adjacent connection lines of the connection lines). As a result, the connection lines are configured to be bent relative to the signal lines (that is, the connection lines take form of folded lines relative to the signal lines) such that the signal lines can be electrically connected to respective signal terminals of the driver chip. A large number of the signal lines also cause a large number of the connection lines. In general, the driver chip has a relative small width, so that it is necessary to elongate the length of the connection lines to realize the electrical insulation between the connection lines in the case of the large number of the connection lines.
Since the same type of signal terminals on the driver chip corresponding to the same type of signal lines are adjacent to each other, the same type of connection lines corresponding to the same type of signal lines are also adjacent to each other. As a result, a region occupied by the same type of connection lines has a relatively small width. Therefore, this electrical insulation between the connection lines can only be realized by elongating the length of the connection lines, so that the region occupied by the connection lines becomes large. Further, since the connection lines are arranged in the non-display region of the display panel, this causes a large length of the non-display region. In other words, large-sized frames of the display panel and of the display device including the display panel are caused.